The Plan
by CeciliaNoir
Summary: Caroline and Cassidy overhear something that leads them to try and get our two lovely ladies together.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time posting a story to FanFiction but I thought I would give it a try. I might not finish this story if no one finds it interesting. Anyway... I hope you like it.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea

**Summary: **Caroline and Cassidy (with a little help from Emily and Nigel) are plotting to get our two favorite ladies together.

**Disclaimer**: If you think I own them than I am flattered, but sadly I don't.

* * *

><p>Cassidy and Caroline sat on a bench in a park that was close to being deserted discussing the plan they had concocted for what seemed like the one hundredth time.<p>

"But Cass what if it doesn't work?" Caroline asked tucking her red hair behind her ear aggravation easily heard in her voice. "What if we are wrong and mom finds out? Not only will she kill us she'll bring us back to life just to ground us for forever!" Waving her hands in the air to make her point.

"Caroline don't be dramatic. She won't find out and it **will **work. You and I both heard Nigel and Emily talking—" Before she could finish her sentence the younger twin interrupted.

"Great eavesdropping! Add that to the list of things we will be grounded for!" She said putting her head in hands.

"Caro! Calm down." She said as she jumped off the bench. "If you will not help me I will do it all on my own. I am sure it will work nothing could go wrong!"

Caroline thought of the conversation that she and Cassidy _over heard _at Runway when they went to visit their mother at work.

"_Nigel" The British girl said in a hushed tone, "I can not put up with Andrea's melancholy attitude and Miranda's crueler than usual wrath at the same time!" Emily said as she moved clothing down the cloths rack in The Closet. "It was to be expected when they got back from Paris but now they are just dragging it out!"_

_Nigel glanced over his shoulder at Miranda's soon to be promoted assistant, "I understand completely. Ever since Paris they have both been not too pleasant to be around." _

_Emily turned around fully looking at Nigel head on "Well they both need to settle this unrequited love they have going on before I go insane. For God's sake a bloody blind man could see the feelings they have for each other!" _

"_I don't see that happening anytime soon unless there is some kind of miracle..." Nigel stopped what he was saying when he heard what sounded like giggling coming from behind the curtain then what sounded like someone running away._

"Ugh, okay I'll help. I swear if we get caught—"

"We won't!" Cassidy exclaimed the excitement from her sister's acceptance to help making her almost scream as she hugged her. "Okay lets go over it one more time. We have thirty minutes until she gets here." Looking at her sister's nervous face she demanded "Come on, this time you go over the plan."

"Uh, first you are going to text Timmy and see if he is where Andy usually runs. Then you will meet with him and make sure he is ready. I'll text you when I see her going your way and that's when he will start to try and take your purse." She said glancing at her identical sister who was checking her watch, "When Andy sees him trying to do that she will stop him and he will run away without your purse. After that we just see what happens."

The plan was made by Cassidy a few nights after they got home from Runway after hearing Nigel and Emily. They both knew their mom was acting strangely sad after Paris and they knew it wasn't because of Stephen but what they didn't know was that is was because of Andrea. When they heard Nigel and Emily talk about how Andy and their mom had feelings for each other hope sprung in the girls. If a miracle was needed to make Miranda and Andrea admit they loved each other a miracle is what they would get. Sure figuring out where and when Andrea went running wasn't very easy to accomplish but nevertheless they figured it out. Timmy was a kid they went to school with at Dalton. Cassidy told him that it was for theater practice. When she said that he was all game for the plan and it helped that he had a crush on Caroline.

Cassidy looked at her sister then back to her watch then to her sister, "It's time." She said in an excited rushed tone. She sent her text to Timmy and started to walk to where she would meet him.

* * *

><p>Andrea was making great time as she turned into the more desolate part of the park. Jogging had been the only thing besides writing that kept her mind at bay. It did not let her drift into the lonely thoughts of Miranda and Runway even though the park was closer to her former employer's home than to her own.<p>

She passed a tree and it looked as if someone was standing behind it staring at her. Not thinking for another second about it she kept on.

In the near distance she saw two people struggling. As she got closer she could see that it wasn't just a struggle it was someone trying to steal a purse. The victim of this theft looked like a young girl. Andy immediately ran to intervene.

"Hey? What are you doing?" She shouted as she got closer.

The man in the mask looked up at her, pushed the young girl down and began to run away.

Andy stopped at the girls side crouching down to see if she was hurt.

"Are you oka…" She hardly finished her sentenced as she realized who was on the ground.

"I'm fine. Just a little jostled."

"Cassidy? Cassidy Priestly. Oh my god are you okay?" Andy said repeating herself this time in a protective tone while helping the girl up.

"Andy!" Cassidy hugged Andrea, "I'm fine! I swear! I haven't seen you in forever! We've missed you!"

Just then Caroline ran down the hill to her sister and Andrea.

"Hey Cass where have you been?" She said in a hardly convincible tone.

"Andy! Wow! I haven't seen you in forever!" She screamed hugging Andrea.

Andrea noticed the fake way Caroline talked to her sister but thought nothing of it.

"Hey girls! It's good to see you. I have missed you guys." Hugging the sister's at the same time.

It was true ever since leaving Runway she not only missed Miranda she also missed the girls. Soon after the prank they pulled they noticed that Andy didn't rat them out which was very different from the other assistants. They all had formed a special friendship, talking for a little when Miranda wasn't home and she dropped off The Book or when they would unexpectantly show up at the office Andy always made sure they were entertained, albeit they did not spend a lot of time together but just enough to make them all close.

Andrea and Cassidy _explained _what happened to Caroline, who feigned surprise.

"Oh Cass you could have gotten hurt!" Caroline said with a little more dramatics then were needed.

Cassidy looked at her with a glare that said that Caroline was hamming it up too much.

"By the way why are you girls here all alone? Where's Cara…" She paused for a moment, "or your mom?"

"Oh, uh, Cara is at the hospital with her father she has today off." Which wasn't a lie. "Caro and I wanted to walk through the park for a while when we got separated." Which was a huge lie." "Mom is on her way home I suppose. She started to get off work at 5 on Fridays to spend more time with us."

"Well if your mother is on her way home to spend time with you don't you think you should make your way home?" She said while glancing between girls.

"That's a good idea… Andy do you think you could walk us home? I'm kinda scared after what happened to Cassidy." Glancing at her sister who winked and gave two thumbs up behind Andy's back.

"Of course! I would love to."

After accepting she suddenly realized that Miranda would be at the house. What If Miranda saw her? What if she spoke to her? What if Miranda **didn't **speak to her? She was suddenly dragged out of her thoughts when the twins started to pull her by either hand across the park.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls finally got to their doorstep. Ten minutes of thirteen year old chatter and Andrea didn't hear a thing. Too unnerved to comprehend anything that was happening until she was right in front of the townhouse door. Miranda's townhouse door.

Andy thought that maybe should go now, leave, and tell the girls goodbye before Miranda could get the chance to see her. The girls had different plans.

"Andy come inside for a little, please. I really want to show you this article I wrote for the Dalton Newsletter." Cassidy looked at Andy with face that no one could say no to.

"Cass, I'm not sure. I think I should g—" Before she could finish the two girls were pulling her through the door way.

Andy couldn't think of anything, she was drowning in the warmth of Miranda's home. Impossible by Nat King Cole was playing on the radio and she could hear Miranda's singing voice coming from the kitchen. Andrea inwardly gasped at how beautiful Miranda's voice was.

"Girls, I'm glad your home I started to make the dough for the pizzas." Miranda wiped her hands on the apron around her waist and started to walk to the entry way. "What movie are we watching tonight? I really do not wish to watch another one about those…" Miranda's voice faded out as she saw just who the girls were with.

She stopped by the table where the book usually was delivered. She stood there staring at Andrea. Her Andréa. She took in Andrea's appearance. Nothing had changed her hair was a bit more wavy but pulled back. Same big brown eyes and the same smile that lit up a room. She had missed that smile. She had missed Andrea.

Andrea was staring back at Miranda. She looked relaxed with casual slacks and a simple blouse on. Simple was probably the wrong word nothing looked simple on that woman. Never once while working for Miranda had she seen the woman cook. A lot could change in two years, she guessed.

They were both shaken from their thoughts when the girls said in unison "Hey mom."

Miranda looked away from Andrea and looked at the twins. "Where have you two been?"

"Well you see Cass and I wanted to go for a walk in the park before you got home and-"

"And while we were walking we got separated and this guy tried to take my purse but Andy stopped him before he could. We really hope you aren't angry we went out alone." Cassidy said finishing her sister's sentence.

Miranda just stood there with her mouth open. She contemplated whether she should be angry with the girls for going out by themselves or to be happy they that they weren't hurt. Andrea had saved Cassidy? That was just like her.

Miranda smiled a true smile and walked over to Cassidy and hugged her.

"Oh Bobbsey, I'm not angry." She looked up at Andrea over Cassidy's shoulder. "I'm just glad you are safe now."

Shrugging off Miranda Cassidy grabbed Caroline's hand and started to run up the stairs. "Come on Caro let's go get my article!" She looked at Caroline winked.

Miranda stood in front of Andrea. You could feel the tension in the air. She was at a loss for words. For two years she was thinking of this moment and what she would say. How ironic was it that all of the things she planned to say had vanished. Without thinking words came out of her mouth.

"Thank you, Andrea. Really." She was wringing her hands which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm glad I was there." The words sputtered out of her mouth from the fact that she had been waiting all this time to hear Miranda say her name.

"I'm glad you were there also." She didn't have any clue what to say. "How have you been?" She bit her lip.

Andrea knew Miranda was not one for small talk which made it clear that the question was laded with meaning. "I've been fine, great actually. How have you been, Miranda?"

Saying she was great was really just lie maybe Miranda would be able to tell. Sure her job was amazing and her friends had forgiven her but everything else, everything meaning her untold feelings for Miranda, was not _great. _

Miranda noticed how the younger woman's eyes changed when she said she was great. Those eyes that were so audible, conveying everything she felt, told Miranda that Andrea was lying.

"I have been… superb." Miranda hoped Andrea would not be able to read her like she was able to do.

Andrea saw something that looked like hope and sarcasm flicker across Miranda's face. She stepped closer to Miranda. "Miranda I want you to kno—" She was cut off by a shrill ring of Miranda's phone. Thank God for that she thought. What was she going to say? That she wanted her to know that she was sorry for leaving like she did and tell her why she really left? For what, Miranda to laugh at her? Her diatribe of thoughts was cut short.

"Oh that will probably be Emily. I'm sorry." She walked to the kitchen to retrieve her phone. What was Andrea going to say? Damn Emily and her horrible timing.

Caroline looked at Cassidy from where they were sitting at the top of the stairs. "Did you see all that tension and mom say she was sorry? Ask mom if she can stay for dinner!"

"That's a great idea." Cassidy said rushing down the stairs.

"Here Andy! Here's the article." Cassidy handed the article about the science fair.

Miranda walked back into the room and Andrea gave Cassidy back her paper.

"That was really well written Cass." Andy said genuinely impressed with the article.

"Thanks." She turned to her mom, "Mom would it be okay if Andy stayed for pizza and the movie?" Cassidy turned on her smile that Miranda couldn't resist saying yes to.

Miranda looked over from Cassidy to Andrea searching Andrea's eyes to see if she was against staying. "If Andrea would like to stay than I have no reason to object." Miranda wanted more than anything for Andrea to stay for dinner and the movie.

"I would love to!" Andrea felt as though she was forgetting something, then it hit her. "Actually tonight isn't a good time. I have a prior engagement but I can defiantly come tomorrow. That is if the offer is still open." Andrea bit her lip and prayed to every God she knew of for Miranda to let her come tomorrow.

Miranda didn't know if she would be able to make it dinner tomorrow. Of course the only day she was free Andrea would not be. Also what was this _prior engagement_? She hoped Andrea wasn't still seeing that dish washer. Or was he a cook? It really didn't matter, either way she was insanely jealous of whoever got to spend time with Andrea.

Cassidy and Caroline both crossed their fingers behind their backs hoping their mother would be open to Andrea coming over tomorrow.

"Of course, tomorrow would be perfectly acceptable. I can not promise I will be home in time for dinner though. It might just be you and the girls." Miranda stared into Andrea's deep brown eyes.

Andrea felt suddenly let down. Dinner with just the girls was fine but she really wanted to be with Miranda. "Oh that's fine. I'm sure it won't be too horrible with just these two tyrants."

Miranda chuckled and the twins shouted protests in unison.

"I'm just kidding!" She said hugging the girls. "Well I have to get going. Is 6:30 a good time to come over tomorrow?"

"Yes, 6:30 is perfect." Miranda walked around the girls and Andrea and opened the door.

The girls said their goodbyes and ran into the kitchen.

"It was really great seeing you Miranda. I hope you can make it to dinner tomorrow." Andrea said walking through the open door and turning around to face Miranda.

"It was very nice to see you too. I hope I can also." Miranda smirked "Have a nice time on your _prior engagement_."

"I'll try." Andrea threw over her shoulder as she walked down the side walk.

Nigel, Emily, Lily, and Doug were not going to believe her when she told them about today or about dinner tomorrow.


End file.
